


Lightning Bowers

by BAD268



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: When Henry’s little brother leaves Derry and comes back 31 years later as a girl, the Losers are confused, but Bill is more interested.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Lightning Bowers

**Author's Note:**

> Lightning Bowers (Slight Bill Denbrough X Reader)  
> Fandom; Stephen King’s IT  
> Requested: Yes by @thekillingjoke-haha. I hope you like this! I apologize for the wait <3  
> Warnings: None

Growing up in a small town like Derry had its disadvantages. Firstly, you’ve had the same group of friends since you were in primary school, not that you were complaining. They knew you for you, not the reputation your brother made for himself. Henry Bowers-town bully and your older brother. With an older brother like him, there were always downsides. That leads to the second point: everyone knows everybody. Because you are related to the town bully, you were labeled as such. People thought you were just as bad as Henry, and with a large birthmark on your face did not make it better.

You were born with a large birthmark of a lightning bolt that stretched from your right temple down to your jaw. People were intimidated by you because your brother made up the story that you got the scar from a fight. The rumor spread so much so that no one knew your actual name; everyone in town referred to you as Lightning Bowers.

One thing that bugged you was that no one really knew what you identified as. It also did not help that your father was a cheapskate and would not buy you feminine clothes your size; everything you owned was handed down by your brother.

That was one of the reasons you were automatically adopted into the Losers Club. They were oblivious to your actual gender, but it did not matter much to you as most of the girls your age wore skirts and dresses. You found them weird, so you hung around the boys instead. This led to everyone in town believing you were a boy.

This, however, did not bother you until the end of middle school; up until the year Georgie, the boy you viewed as a younger brother, was killed. At the end of the year, your best friend, and someone you hoped would be more someday, decided that the Losers Club would go after this clown that killed Georgie. At first, you thought it was absurd; how would a group of eight kids take on a shapeshifting clown on your own? Has Bill lost his mind after Georgie? It did not add up in your book.

Unfortunately, you never saw the end of the fight because your father shipped you off to a boarding school in New York. He said that you could ”fix your manners.” So, in the middle of June, you had to say goodbye to your closest, and only, friends, promising to come back if they could not stop Pennywise.

27 years later, you transitioned out of the torn muscle tees and loose basketball shorts to skinny jeans, tank tops, and leather jackets. After attending boarding school all through secondary school, you grew into your own style. Sure, the uniforms were horrendous, but they were not old, torn, or previously owned by your brother. You were allowed to have your own style without the consequences of your overbearing father.

Now, standing outside Jade of the Orient, you regret your decision of coming back. What if they did not recognize you? What will you say upon seeing them after 31 years? Pushing all negative thoughts away, you stepped into the restaurant.

”Hi, I'm supposed to be meeting a group of my friends. I don't know what they would have put the name under, ” you laughed nervously as you stuffed your hands in your pockets. She asked if there were right people in the group to which you nodded in return. She smiled and led you to a back room semi-secluded from the rest of the seating area. When she turned to leave, you looked over to the fish take to see two men standing, looking skeptically in your direction. ”Well if it isn't Bill Denbrough and Mike Hanlon. It's been a while, has it not?”

”Who are you? You're definitely not Bev, she has red hair, ” Bill pointed out. Mike agreed with him, and as you were about to respond, the voice of someone listing their allergies came closer until it came to a halt behind you.

”Lightning Bowers? No way!” Eddie exclaimed as he tacked you into a hug, almost taking you both to the floor.

”Long time no see Eds. How have you been? Last I saw of you, your arm was broken, ” you giggled and you pushed Eddie off of you to get a better look at him. ”You haven't changed a bit.”

”You were a girl this whole time?” You heard someone shout from behind you. Turning around, you were met with the Trashmouth himself, Richie Tozier, Bev, and a very different Ben. You noticed Richie with his jaw hanging open in shock as he shook his head saying, ”All this time, I thought you were a dude.”

”The whole town did, I'm pretty sure. That won't affect anything, right?” you asked, turning to make eye contact with each of the Losers minus Stan. They all shook their heads before welcoming the rest of the Losers. Richie walked over to talk with Eddie, Bev, Ben, and Mike talked by the fish tank, and Bill approached you.

“So, you're a girl.” He said with an awkward tone as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He was silently cheering since he spent the majority of his teenage years believing he was gay. You nodded with a laugh before wrapping your arms around Bill’s shoulders. He seemed taken back at the gesture as he hesitantly placed his arms around your waist. He buried his face into your hair before whispering, “It’s good to have you back, Lightning.”

“It’s good to be back, Big Bill,” you laughed back lightly. You went to pull away, but Bill held you closer before leaning unto your ear.

”I want you to know that I missed you while you were gone,” he said with a soft tone, and you could hear the hesitation in his voice. You wanted to know what he was holding back, so you pressed on.

”Bill, I can tell here is another point you're not telling me. You can tell me anything, Bill, ” you said as you rubbed his back, comforting him.

” I may or may not have a crush on you back then, ” he said, lowly. He attempted to pull away but you just held on tighter. ”I don't think it fully went away.”

”And I may or may not still have a crush on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
